The War for Earth
by Seasoned Writing
Summary: Rose Quartz knew that the Earth was special. She knew that someone needed to defend it. Rose knew she couldn't do it alone...AU on how the Crystal Gems formed, the war for Earth, and is a general mish mash of theories and headcanon. Some OC's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Fateful Meeting

It wasn't easy for Rose Quartz to convince other Gems that Homeworld was doing something sinister to the planet. It was something that Homeworld has done before, but this was different.

The other planets were devoid of sentient life, or the sentient life that was on the planet was just coming into being.

There was something different about this planet, and Rose knew it. Life was well on its way, and there was something that this planet had that no other planet had.

Humans.

Humans were something that no Gem had ever seen before. A sentient form of being that could walk, talk, think, dream, and love. Rose knew that they had to be protected somehow. Maybe they could be a protected species, all set up on one large landmass while Gems inhabited another.

Rose knew that couldn't work because of how these new machines worked. These Injectors, as they were called, drained the life force of the planet to create new Gems.

If one large landmass on the planet was dead anyway, the Diamonds would want to take the rest of the planet as well. Rose would have tried to have them reconsider, but the Diamonds were as stubborn as they were powerful.

"What are we to do…?" Rose asked to nobody in particular.

A knock on her door brought Rose out of her daze as she stood up to answer it.

It was two Gems, one was Emerald, a Gem who would often deliver news from Homeworld, and the other was a Gem that Rose had never seen before.

She had pale white skin to match the gem on her forehead, orange hair to match contrast the light blue dress she was wearing on her slim figure.

"Pink Diamond, this here is a Pearl, straight from Homeworld," Emerald said nonchalantly. She continued, "The Diamonds figured you could use the extra hands."

Rose hated being called Pink Diamond. She received the title thousands of years ago when she managed to broker a deal between the Gems and the Alloys, a race of beings that was considered a threat to the Gems. Although Rose had such a prestigious title, she only used it when it was necessary.

"Thank you Emerald, please send my regards to the Diamonds," Rose said in her official tone of voice.

Emerald bowed and left the room, leaving Rose with the Pearl.

"Hello Pink Diamond, my name is Pearl and I am here to assist you in any way possible," Pearl said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"There's no need to be so formal Pearl, please call me Rose Quartz, or Rose if you're more comfortable with that," Rose said cheerily.

Pearl looked befuddled. She was told to be formal, respectful, and to always address Pink Diamond as such.

"As you wish Pin…Rose Quartz," Pearl responded.

Rose chuckled. She had heard that Pearls were formal, but this was the first time Rose saw one in action.

"Well I am glad to have you here Pearl," Rose said sweetly.

"T-t-thank you for having me," Pearl stammered before moving into an awkward bow. She has never received any sort of appreciation before, so this was new to her.

Rose looked quizzically at Pearl, but before she could say anything there was a frantic knock at the door.

Before any of the two could answer, the door flung open and there were two worker Gems, Aquamarine and Topaz, with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as calmly as she could.

"Alloys…ambushed…excavation team…help…" Topaz managed to stammer.

Rose was visibly disturbed by this and quickly left the room. Pearl tried her best to keep up, but she was quickly outpaced by Rose.

"I'll just wait here then…" Pearl said in a defeated tone.

Rose had heard Pearl, and knew that Pearl should stay. However, Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for Pearl. Rose made the mental note to apologize to Pearl when she came back.

Right now there were more pressing matters to deal with.

(Line Break)

Ruby was doing her job. She was part of a team of excavators to find the best places where the Injectors could start doing their job. Ruby hated every second of her job, but she knew that she couldn't speak out. Apparently there was a Diamond running the whole operation, so she knew that she had no chance getting her voice heard.

So she did her job as usual, punching the ground seeing if it was stable enough for the Injectors to do whatever it was they did. Ruby didn't ask what the Injectors did and quite frankly she didn't care.

Ruby was getting ready to punch the ground when she heard an odd noise. She looked at a nearby member of the excavation team, Talc, and asked, "Hey, did you hear something?"

Talc responded, "No I didn't Ruby, why?"

"I know I heard something…"Ruby said, slightly annoyed at Talc's tone.

"You sure it wasn't one of those…flying creature you saw last time?" Talc asked, slightly teasing Ruby about yesterday's incident that caused a whole day of delayed work.

"No, it wasn't one of those flying things, it's…something else," Ruby said, doing her best to keep from yelling at Talc.

Ruby saw something flying toward the group and she instinctively yelled, "DUCK!" as she dropped to the ground.

Before the rest of the team could react, Talc vanished into her gem. A large metallic blade stuck to the ground where Talc was, and it was a blade that every Gem on the team recognized.

It was an Alloy blade.

The team saw that there was a chain attached to the blade and the chain led a large, silver, and armored Alloy.

"Where is the Diamond?!" the Alloy yelled at the Gems.

None of the Gems had the courage to say anything. Ruby knew what she was about to do was stupid, but she needed to keep the attention of the Alloy on her so the others could escape.

"Why should we tell you!?" Ruby yelled in response.

The Alloy looked at Ruby, almost seeming to smile.

"You've got guts Gem," the Alloy said, raising a second blade, "but guts won't save you!" the Alloy said, swinging the second blade towards Ruby. Thinking quickly, Ruby rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blade.

Ruby yelled at the team, "Go, I'll hold him off!"

The team didn't hesitate and ran as fast as they could, somehow managing to grab Talc's gem on the way.

Ruby knew she couldn't last long without some help. Until help came, Ruby needed to figure out a way to keep the Alloy's attention.

(Line Break)

Rose used the nearest warp pad to get to the excavation team. She saw what was left of the team and asked where the others were.

"Talc is in her gem and Ruby is holding the Alloy off!" a member of the team, Beryl, said.

Rose was pointed in the direction of where the fight was and ran as fast as she could to get there. As she approached the fight, Rose saw that Ruby was surprisingly holding her own.

Ruby had the advantage of being much smaller than the Alloy, as well as being quicker than the Alloy's weapons.

The Alloy looked up and saw Rose approaching the fight. Before the Alloy could say anything, Ruby ran at him, with her fist raised to attack. The Alloy effortlessly tossed her smacked Ruby aside, and with his attention on Ruby, Rose had the best opportunity to strike.

She drew out her sword and in a single swipe, took down the Alloy warrior. In a puff of smoke all that was left behind was an odd pyramid shaped object. Rose quickly encased the pyramid in a bubble and transported it away, and then immediately went to check on Ruby.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine…" Ruby said, obviously hiding something from Rose.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, still with a look of worry on her face.

Ruby took one look at Rose and before she could try and lie, Ruby saw that Rose was beginning to cry.

"Don't worry about me!" Ruby said, trying to fix the situation, "I just cracked my gem a little during the fight, no big deal, I can get it fixed no…"

Before Ruby could say anything more, Rose gently grabbed Ruby's left hand and saw that Ruby was indeed correct in that her gem was broken. Rose's tears soon began to flow even more and started to hit the gem.

Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but by the time Rose stood up and wiped the tears off of her face, Ruby noticed that her gem wasn't cracked anymore.

"Wha-?" Ruby began to question, but was interrupted by the return of the excavation team. They all began to kneel in front of Rose, and that was when Ruby began to look closely at her savior.

Extremely tall, massive pink hair, and a look of surprise when she noticed the kneeling Gems. Ruby looked at the sword Rose wielded and noticed on the pommel of the sword was an insignia. The insignia used to signify a Diamond.

Ruby quickly began to kneel as well, but was stopped by Rose, "There is no need to kneel, please stand up."

The Gems slowly began to rise and Rose looked at Ruby, who quickly became flustered.

"Thank you for helping me Pink Diamond!" Ruby said quickly.

"Please, there is no need to call me Pink Diamond," Rose said, "You can call me Rose Quartz, or Rose if you want."

Ruby had no idea what to say next. Normally she would start running her mouth, but she was in the presence of a Diamond, someone who she had wanted to speak her mind to about leaving her job, but now that she was here she couldn't find the words.

"Are the Alloys going to invade us?" Beryl cautiously asked, now looking around for any more signs of Alloys.

"Not likely, it seemed like this one was a rebel of some sort," Rose said, "An average Alloy soldier wouldn't have been so easily distracted."

Ruby was about to say something, but not before Rose said, "However Ruby here did most of the work taking care of the Alloy, I was just here for the finishing blow."

Ruby was stunned. On any other day a stronger Gem would have taken all of the credit for defeating the Alloy, but someone who was a Diamond giving her most of the credit.

"Ruby?" Rose asked, bring Ruby back to reality.

"Yes?" Ruby replied.

"How would you like to come with me, after all we can't have your gem cracking again anytime soon right?" Rose said warmly.

Ruby normally would have had too much pride to leave her job, but something felt different. Rose was someone who Ruby felt like she could trust. All Ruby did was nod her head and Rose smiled in a way that made every Gem around her feel comfortable.

(Line Break)

Pearl finished reorganizing the temple that she now called home for the third time, making sure that everything was perfect for Rose.

Just as she placed the finishing touches she heard the sound of the warp pad and began to run toward it. Before she could say "Welcome back," she noticed that Rose wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a small red Gem with red ribbon tied around her head.

"Um, hello," Pearl began, "My name is Pearl, servant of Rose Quartz, how may assist you, um…?"

"Ruby…" Ruby muttered not making eye contact. Rose on the other hand looked at Pearl with a questioning look.

"Servant?" Rose asked, "I don't think of you as a servant."

Pearl didn't know how to answer. Her whole existence was to be a servant to higher class Gems. If she wasn't a servant then what was she?

"You're more of an assistant I suppose, although that really isn't the best term either," Rose said, trying to figure out a better word for Pearl.

Before anyone else could answer the warp pad immediately activated, with Emerald being warped in, looking worried.

"Pink Diamond, you are requested to return to Homeworld quickly," Emerald said, looking as if her life depended on it.

"I can't right now, I have important matters to attend to," Rose said, gesturing to Ruby, who has said nothing for quite some time.

"Please Pink Diamond, the…other Diamonds are asking for you," Emerald said, almost begging Rose.

"Very well," Rose said in her official tone as she turned to Pearl, "Pearl?"

"Yes?" Pearl responded.

"Please make sure that Ruby is comfortable here," Rose said, almost sounding like she was giving an order rather than a request.

"I will make sure Ruby is as comfortable as possible until you return," Pearl said, kneeling all the while.

Rose offered her hand to pick up Pearl, to which Pearl was hesitant to take, but did so. Rose accompanied Emerald to the warp pad and the two were off.

(Line Break)

And that was the first chapter of The War for Earth. It feels pretty good to be back in the writing game after taking so many breaks. This will be on the Seasoned Writing account rather than my older one, to see how well making a new account works for me. Getting back into the swing of things is going to be rough, but I think I can do it.

Oh and just so you know, this story is an AU story, since I highly doubt a faction called Alloys exist. Plus this is all pretty much my headcanon so don't take any of this as truth. This is what I think the show could be like in the time leading up to the current Steven Universe timeline. I wanted to explore one possibility on how the Crystal Gems met, formed and were like until they met Greg.

Preview for the next chapter: The Diamonds and Sapphire make an appearance.

So please read and review on what you think of the story so far.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Crash Landing

Rose didn't think news of the Alloy would have spread so quickly. She knew that if the Diamonds found out about the Alloy attack, war would be inevitable.

 _Yellow Diamond was the one who led the Gem forces and she was waiting at every opportunity to partake in some sort of conflict, whether it be small or big._

 _Blue Diamond would normally be opposed to the idea of war, but with the advancement of Gem technology growing more and more as the centuries go by, she now craves the newest tech, no matter the cost._

 _And White Diamond…she was the one that was the most unpredictable. She was the leader of Homeworld, who would only wage war if it suited her benefits. She wouldn't have anything to gain with a conflict with the Alloys would she?_

All of these thoughts were circling Rose's head as she walked to the chamber that housed all the Diamonds.

Blue Diamond was scowling at the sight of Rose. The two never got along, especially since Blue Diamond actively refused to acknowledge Rose as Pink Diamond. It was never made clear as to why Blue Diamond hated Rose, but Rose knew to keep her distance.

Yellow Diamond, the largest of the four, on the other hand looked at Rose with a smile. It was very insincere and Rose knew it. Yellow Diamond was a ruthless warrior who only respected Rose as a warrior, but not as the diplomat Rose was.

White Diamond looked calm. Too calm for Rose's liking. The calm face of White Diamond always meant something was wrong, and judging by the way that she was looking at Rose, it involved Earth.

"Good to see you've made it Rose," Blue Diamond said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And good to see you too Blue Diamond," Rose replied, doing her best to sound civil.

"Please be polite Blue, Pink Diamond was probably frolicking with those humans that she so adores!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Enough banter, there was a reason why I summoned all of you here," White Diamond said, with her voice resonating through the chamber.

Silence.

"Alloy forces have been spotted in major Gem controlled areas," White Diamond began, showing a hologram of the major areas of the galaxy that the Alloys were spotted. To Rose's relief none were near Earth.

"Scouting forces?" Yellow Diamond suggested.

"Most likely," White Diamond replied.

"That isn't like the Alloys," Blue Diamond said, "Normally they just attack, destroying everything they come across, why the strategy now?"

"Take a look at the planet's they are scouting Blue," Yellow Diamond said, saying the names of the planets as she pointed to them, "Cered, Gartsad, Orab, and Hunaw. All are Gem producing planets."

"Correct," White Diamond said, "Cered is the planet that has a high probability of attack since it produces workers. Gartsad and Orab are next likely since they produce warriors. Hunaw however is a curious anomaly."

"Why is that?" Rose asked. Blue Diamond sighed as she zoomed in at the planet, "The planet is dead. It produced a several Gem types no longer made due to…issues."

"Issues?" Rose asked.

"They were resource intensive and developed an interesting ability," White Diamond said, "The ability to see into the future."

"To which they were all driven mad because they were never able to control that ability," Yellow Diamond finished.

"All Gems that were produced on that planet became corrupted long ago, they cannot be controlled and it would be pointless to do so," Blue Diamond said, with a confident look on her face.

"Is there any important technology left on the planet?" Rose asked with Blue Diamond scoffing, "Of course not! Anything of value would have been taken when the planet was dead. The only thing left would probably be some old Surveyors and maybe some defective Injector prototype."

"There is no real tactical advantage to controlling the planet either," Yellow Diamond said, "Any valuable resources were used for Gem production and it's nowhere near any major planets or even planet systems."

"Which is why I am assigning you, Pink Diamond, to investigate the planet," White Diamond said, with the other Diamonds looking at her with some confusion. White Diamond continued, "The other planets are obvious threats to Gems so I will have Yellow Diamond send forces out to drive off any Alloy threat on Cered. Blue Diamond will assist by sending Red Eyes to Gartsad and Orab to maintain some level of protection to the planet. Pink Diamond, you will go to Hunaw and retrieve anything of importance."

Rose replied, "What am I looking for?"

"Any Gem technology that looks important," White Diamond replied, "The warp pad has been destroyed so you'll need to go there manually."

"What will happen with operations on Earth?" Rose asked, sounding very concerned.

"Blue Diamond will send a representative in your place to make sure things go according to plan," White Diamond said without missing a beat.

Blue Diamond sneered and replied, "I will send one of my best operatives, she will make sure things go smoothly."

"If there isn't any other news, you are all dismissed," White Diamond said, taking long strides out of the room. Blue Diamond quickly followed, activating a communication device to call her representative. Rose was about to leave the room when Yellow Diamond placed her large hands on Rose's shoulder.

"You shouldn't go alone. I can provide some reinforcements if you want them?" Yellow Diamond said.

Rose knew that Yellow Diamond was up to something and replied, "No, I have some of my own personnel for this mission."

"Oh really?" Yellow Diamond questioned.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to inform my crew about the mission," Rose said, obviously trying to get out of the conversation.

Yellow Diamond lifted her hand from Rose's shoulder and walked away. Rose waited for some time for Yellow Diamond to leave, and once Rose heard the warp pad activate she left the room.

…

Pearl had no idea what to do with Ruby. Pearl would try to make some sort of conversation, to which Ruby either grumbled some answer or didn't speak at all.

Pearl was losing hope fast, only to be saved by the sound of the warp pad activating. She stood up and asked Ruby to follow her.

Ruby complied, mumbling something while she did so, and the two walked to the warp pad to see Rose standing there.

"Welcome back Rose Quartz," Pearl said, bowing while she did so. Ruby just stood there, crossed arms, looking at Rose.

"Well this won't be for long Pearl, we have a…mission to go on," Rose said reluctantly.

"W-w-what do you mean mission?" Pearl asked, obviously confused.

"I was tasked to go to the planet Hunaw to search for anything that the Alloys may be looking for," Rose said, noticing that Ruby scowled at the mention of Alloys.

Rose continued, "I need you to accompany me on this mission. The warp pad on the planet isn't functional so we need to take a ship."

"But what about Earth?" Pearl questioned.

"The Diamonds are sending someone to oversee operations while I am gone," Rose said, with a hint of disdain in her voice, "I have a small ship that we can use that could get us to the planet quickly, but it requires at least a crew of two."

"Well I do have training in piloting most space craft," Pearl said, proudly. Ruby rolled her eyes, which caught Rose's attention.

"I do apologize for making you wait again, but right now…" Rose began, until she was interrupted by Ruby.

"OHHH NOOO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE WITHOUT ANY ANSWERS! LIKE WHY EVEN BRING ME TO YOUR STUPID FORTRESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, OR WHY DID YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE ALLOY CAPTURE WHEN YOU FINISHED IT OFF, OR THE BIGGEST QUESTION OF ALL WHY AM I STUCK DOING A JOB THAT MAKES ME WANT TO BREAK EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Ruby yelled, letting it all out while taking harsh breaths when she was finished.

"Now you listen here Ruby, Rose Quartz is a Diamond so you need to address her as such. Secondly your tone is not…" Pearl began to scold Ruby, who was steadily becoming more furious by the second. Rose stopped Pearl by holding her hand up and walked to Ruby.

Rose knelt down as much as she could, so she could get onto Ruby's eye level and began speaking, "I brought you here because there is something about you that makes me believe you have much more potential than your job has allowed you to express. You deserved credit for the Alloy capture because you did most of the work, and you held the Alloy off longer than any normal worker could. As for your last question, let me ask you one of my own…"

Rose looked at Pearl for a brief moment, who had no idea what Rose was going to do, then turned her attention back to Ruby and asked, "Would you like to join us for our mission?"

Ruby was about to answer, until she realized what question was asked. Ruby had been given the opportunity to leave her predetermined job and go off on an adventure. She will probably have to return to her old job when she came back, but this was something new, something different.

Ruby nodded her head, no words could describe the joy she was feeling. Rose smiled and looked at Pearl once again and said, "Prepare the ship for immediate departure."

…

The three were travelling through the stars. Hunaw was quite the distance from Earth, and even with the ship that they were using, it would still take an Earth year to arrive.

Pearl was piloting the ship, which she did with relative ease. Rose knew that Pearl would have an easy time in space.

The same could not be said for Ruby, who was antsy from the moment they departed from Earth. Ruby initially resisted the idea of wearing a uniform for the mission, but Pearl wouldn't stop nagging her to wear one. Ruby relented and wore the blue jumpsuit with a pink diamond in the center.

Ruby was also beginning to feel like she needed to do something, anything to alleviate boredom. The only thing she could do at the moment was tap her foot.

Tap.

Tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Could you please stop tapping your foot Ruby?" Pearl asked, obviously annoyed.

Ruby grumbled, and stopped tapping her feet. This didn't last for long and she began to tap her feet again, louder than last time.

TAP.

TAP, TAP.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Pearl looked like she was about to strangle Ruby until an alarm on the ship sounded. Pearl looked at the radar and said, "Four Alloy ships ahead."

"How far?" Rose asked calmly.

"Approximately ten Earth minutes from being within their firing range," Pearl reported.

"How far are we from Hunaw?" Rose questioned, still keeping calm.

"At our current rate approximately 87 Earth days," Pearl said.

"Dip 75 degrees forward and go full throttle," Rose ordered.

Pearl acknowledged the order by dipping the ship and letting the ship go at maximum speed. At maximum speed they could reach Hunaw within minutes not days, but risk over shooting the target.

"Return to normal speeds on my mark," Rose said as they sped through the universe.

Only a mere moment passed when Rose said, "Now!"

Pearl quickly decreased the speed to a near halt, almost causing Ruby to fly off her seat. The planet of Hunaw was in sight of the ship, allowing Pearl to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Excellent job Pearl," Rose said cheerily.

Pearl's cheeks glowed bright blue for a moment when she looked on the radar, now scanning the planet.

"There are several Alloy signatures on the Southern hemisphere of the planet. It seems like they are mostly isolated to where a former laboratory was located," Pearl reported.

"Was?" Rose asked.

"The lab was destroyed, everything destroyed with it," Pearl said, "Apparently it was destroyed by corrupted Gems."

"Are there any labs that weren't destroyed?" Rose asked.

After a few moments of checking Pearl found a result, "In the Northern Hemisphere there is a facility that is still intact. There appears to be no Alloy presence in the area."

"Plot a course for that facility," Rose ordered.

Pearl began to head towards the facility, and Rose took a look at Ruby. She was looking antsier than earlier, especially with the prospect of finally getting off the ship. Ruby looked at Rose and asked, "Why didn't we go at maximum speed in the first place?"

Rose chuckled, "We wouldn't have enough fuel to do so. Maximum speed also risks damage to the hull, which is why we can only use it in short bursts."

Before Ruby could reply, the alarm began to sound again.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Pearl looked at the radar and saw three small blips right behind the ship, "Alloy Scout ships!"

Just as Pearl finished speaking the ship began to shake violently.

"Evasive maneuvers, we can't risk a fight right now!" Rose commanded. Pearl began to move the ship, doing her best to avoid the firing Alloy ships.

The shaking reduced greatly, but the ship was still taking some strong hits. Pearl yelled, "Shields at 4%! One more hit and we'll be destroyed!"

At this statement Rose stood up. Ruby looked at Rose and was suddenly stricken with fear. Rose no longer looked like the gentle leader she normally did.

A look of pure rage.

Rose raised her fist and punched the ground and suddenly the ship stopped moving. Ruby looked outside and saw that the ship was enveloped in a pink bubble.

Rose was holding her fist to the floor, with a strained look on her face. The shaking stopped entirely and muffled explosions were heard instead. The radar showed that the three Alloy ships were lining up directly behind the ship. This tactic was quickly noticed by Pearl, but before she could say anything the three Alloy ships rushed forward.

The ships crashed into the bubble and upon impact, Rose couldn't hold on anymore. The bubble began to fade and the explosions caused from the crash pushed the ship forward. Rose fell to the ground, a look of pain written clear on her face.

"Brace for impact!" Pearl yelled, looking to see that Rose was on the ground. Ignoring her own advice, Pearl leapt from her seat to check on Rose.

The ship shook violently upon entering the planet's atmosphere. Pearl was preoccupied with Rose, so she looked to Ruby, "I need you to steer the ship!"

"I don't know how to fly this thing!" Ruby yelled, still getting up to the pilot's seat.

"Just pull the control stick towards you and look for a flat patch of land!" Pearl yelled.

Ruby pulled the control stick and began to look for a safe place to land. There was a small plateau towards the left side of the ship so she began to turn, when the controls began to rumble.

Pearl heard the rumble and yelled, "RUBY GET AWAY FROM THE CONTR…!"

 _ **BOOM**_

The ship exploded.

The only thing Ruby could process was that she was falling and then darkness.

…

Pearl opened her eyes and looked around. Rose was kneeling by her, with tears in her eyes. Pearl quickly stood up and asked, "Are you all right Rose?!"

Rose looked surprised, and then began to chuckle, "I'm perfectly fine, I want to know if you're fine."

Pearl was confused. She tried to recall what happened after the explosion and all she remembered was a flash of pink. She quickly realized that Rose must have protected the two from the fall.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Rose asked. Pearl had remembered that Ruby was at the controls so she couldn't have been protected by Rose. She looked around the wreckage of the ship, looking for anything that used to be the main controls. She saw the control stick and looked around, placing her hands at her mouth when she saw a red gem near the wreckage.

Rose quickly ran to the gem and inspected it closely, breathing a sigh of relief, "She wasn't cracked."

Pearl fell to the ground, relieved at knowing that Ruby would be ok, but also exhausted on everything that had happened. Rose walked to Pearl and sat right next to her, not saying anything.

It was only a few moments when Pearl sat up and asked, "How will we get off this planet?"

"We have two options," Rose replied, "We either try to repair the ship or we hope that the facility has a spare ship lying around."

Pearl could fix the ship, but without tools it could take centuries before she could fix it.

"I suppose it is possible for a ship to still be here," Pearl said.

Rose nodded while Pearl stood up looking for something. She rummaged what was left of the control panel and pulled something out of it. After fiddling with the wires a small hologram of the planet flickered, "We landed somewhere east of the facility and if we hurry we could make it before nightfall."

Rose stood up, still holding Ruby's gem and said, "Lead the way Pearl."

The two began to walk west, silence coming between them. There wasn't much that could be said about their situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, the facility appeared on the horizon. The two Gems were glad to see that they were so close, and there was still some daylight left.

Their attitudes changed as they approached the facility, overrun by dozens of large creatures.

"Corrupted Gems…" Rose said mournfully.

Pearl looked at the facility when she noticed something. A blue flash in the window. She couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like…

"I think there's a Gem in there," Pearl said.

"That would explain why they are at the facility," Rose said, "They could have followed her."

"But how is a Gem here?" Pearl asked, "I thought all the Gems left or were corrupted."

"It doesn't matter how or why they're here. What we need to do is find a way inside as soon as possible," Rose said, looking at Ruby's gem.

"Any ideas?" Pearl asked. Rose handed Ruby's gem to Pearl and began to walk towards the facility.

"What are you doing!?" Pearl said, doing her best to suppress a yell.

"I'll distract them and you take Ruby and go inside," Rose said nonchalantly.

"There are too many!" Pearl said loudly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a Diamond, remember?" Rose said with a smile as she approached the corrupted Gems. It wasn't long until all the corrupted Gems were surrounding Rose, who had created a large shield to protect herself with. Pearl didn't want to leave Rose alone, but she had no skill as a fighter so she had no choice.

She sprinted to the closest entrance to the facility, and luckily for her she wasn't followed. Pearl looked down at Ruby and thought that she could use as much help as she could.

Pearl took her eyes off of Ruby and looked around. It was an empty room. Nothing was around. No tables, no equipment, nothing to signify that anything had been here at all.

Pearl walked further into the room when she suddenly began to rise. She was startled, until she realized it was a lift of sorts. The floor lifted her up to a room that was closer to what she was expecting. Damaged science equipment littered the floor and the one window in the room was smashed. Pearl considered on taking a look outside to see if Rose needed help when a soft voice said, "I wouldn't look out that window if I was you."

Pearl jumped in fright, nearly dropping Ruby's gem when she turned around looking for the source of the voice, to find that it belonged to a short blue Gem wearing a dress with long blue hair covering her eyes.

"Um, hello my name is…" Pearl began but was interrupted by the blue Gem, "Pearl."

Pearl was confused and was about to ask the blue Gem how she knew her name but before the short Gem responded, "My name is Sapphire, I was created here many years ago, I am the only surviving Gem on this planet that isn't corrupted and I have the ability to look into the future."

Pearl was stunned at how much was said by the Gem, now known as Sapphire. It was a lot for Pearl to take in, but Sapphire took a look at Ruby's gem for a brief moment before looking back Pearl.

"This must be Ruby and I take it that Rose Quartz is distracting the corrupted Gems," Sapphire said, snapping Pearl back to the current situation.

"Yes, we crash landed here and we need to find a ship to leave the planet!" Pearl said.

Sapphire took a moment, Pearl thinking that this is how her future seeing abilities work. Sapphire said, "There is a ship in a cave to the north. The only issue is that there is no clear path to the cave, all paths have some sort of resistance."

Pearl looked down and tried to come up with an idea. She looked at Ruby's gem, wishing she was here so she could at least help with making a plan, but an idea occurred to her.

"Sapphire, do you know how long it will take for Ruby to come back?" Pearl asked.

Sapphire thought for a moment and said, "Once the sun sets Ruby should return to full form."

Pearl took a glimpse outside and the sun was beginning to set and smiled, "Good, because for this plan I need you two to fuse."

…

Yes I am going to end the chapter here. After having to scrap a whole chapter of content because it went by way too fast, I would like to take some more time into writing this chapter. It still goes by pretty quick, but the one I previously wrote had the Diamonds meeting and the introduction to Sapphire be distanced by a whole paragraph.

I was also much happier in how I introduced Sapphire in this version of the second chapter than the last one.

Thank you for reading and review if you liked it!

Peace.


End file.
